Electrical connector assemblies are used in a variety of industries including the automotive industry. Each assembly may include two or more connectors, e.g., a male portion and a female portion, a plug and a receptacle, etc., that form an electrical connection when physically engaged together. These assemblies can be equipped with a locking or latching mechanism to limit relative movement of the connectors after physical engagement thereof in order to prevent undesired disruption of the electrical connection. The reliability and verifiability of the lock mechanism are thus important in establishing a long lasting electrical connection that will not readily become disengaged over time or during use of the connector assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector assembly that reliably and/or verifiably forms a mechanical connection between two electrical connectors.